


Silent Threat

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Someone is coming and Sara knows it's not good.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Grissom walked over to the car getting in seeing me sleeping against the passenger side window. He was always amazed that I could sleep just about everywhere. It worried him I was exhausted a lot. He started the car pulling out of the parking space outside the lab.

I woke halfway home hearing a horn honk nearby. Grissom looked at me as I sat up shaking my head awake.

"Where are we?" I asked

"A few blocks from home." He said

I yawned leaning back in the seat. Grissom reached over touching my hand.

"Honey, I'm worried about this sleeping you do."

"I'm fine." I said

"I think you should see a doctor."

"Gris, I would know if I were feeling unwell." I said, looking at him.

He was not happy, but he said nothing more. He let me into our house watching me walk to the hallway towards the bedroom to the left. He came in seeing me lying on the bed with my clothes still on. He walked around the room looking at me.

"Sara, at least take your clothes off." He said

"I'm not in the mood." I said, moving.

"I don't mean that. I am saying you can't sleep in those clothes."

I groaned staying still. He sighed walking over taking my shoes off.

"Thank's."

"You're going to the doctor."

"Not."

"Sara, this is not up for debate."

"Good, because I am not going."

"You are going."

"Not."

He stood looking at me until I opened my eyes looking at him before closing them again.

"You can look at me all night and I still am not going." I said

"I will drive you there myself." He said, walking away.

"No, you won't." I said

He looked back at me before going to the bathroom. The next day he came out of the bedroom seeing me awake ready for the shift. I smiled at him as he walked past me to get some coffee in the kitchen. He drank from his cup looking at me as I spread the newspaper down across the island looking at the articles.

"Wow, a woman in India gave birth to a 14 pound baby!" I said, looking at him.

"Hmm." He said

"I think after that I would refuse to have anymore." I said, flipping the page.

"Sara?" He said

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the doctors?"

I looked at the article as he waited for my answer.

"Well?"

I looked at him.

"No."

"I see." He said

"I am healthy and there is nothing wrong with me." I said

"I don't agree."

"End of discussion." I said, looking at the paper. I could feel his eyes on me. He put his cup down in the sink then walked over to me putting his arms around me kissing my neck.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked "I would worry less if you could just go and get checked out."

I closed my eyes leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"Grissom, I am fine."

He sighed leaning his head against my shoulder.

We went to work and didn't see each other till the end. He walked over to me and Nick as we were about to leave.

"See you two later." Nick said, waving before he walked away.

"Bye." Grissom said

I looked at Grissom feeling his hand go to my back leading me outside. We got home and he told me he would cook spaghetti. I walked over to the hallway stopping as I put my hand against the wall feeling the room move. Closing my eyes I shook my head then I walked to the door going in. Grissom walked in seeing I had changed into black tee shirt and a pair of his pajama pants. He smiled walking over turning me around kissing me. I kissed him moving back looking at his gray coat.

"You okay?" He asked

"Fine." I said

He nodded observing me. I moved away going out to the living room. He came out seeing me lying on the couch flipping channels.

"Dinner will be ready soon." He announced

"Good." I said

He sat down by my feet seeing I had chosen a movie.

"I noticed that you have a large number of vacation days. Are you interested in taking some?" He asked

When I didn't answer he looked over at me seeing I was asleep. He sighed getting up deciding to make an appointment tomorrow.

I moved in bed the next day seeing Grissom in work clothes standing by the bed looking at me.

"Okay, this new habit of watching me sleep is creepy." I said

"I made an appointment for you at the doctors." He said

I looked at him seeing he was serious.

"No." I said

"Sara, this is going to happen." He said

"I said no. I am fine." I said, sitting up.

"I don't think you are fine."

"Grissom!"

"No!"

I sighed rubbing my head hearing him move around. He drove me to the doctors knowing that I would not go myself. I sat on in a room waiting after they drew blood. Grissom leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest silently looking at me. I rocked back forth on the exam table. I sighed looking over at him.

"If this turns out to be nothing I am going to hit you." I said

"I don't think you will." He said

The door opened as the doctor came in with his clip board against his chest.

"Well, am I okay?" I asked, looking over at Grissom.

"We ran the test and it appears that you are anemic." He said "Do you take vitamins?"

"No."

"You need to take vitamin B-12 every day from now on."

"She will." Grissom said

We went to the lab after he stopped at the drug store and got me a large jar of B-12. I took one with some orange juice in the break room then I went to work. Grissom walked into the hallway seeing me walking almost running down the hallway with a box.

"Sara, no running!" He said, watching me zip past him.

"No time to stop!" I said, running around the corner. He sighed shaking his head. I ran to another lab almost running over some people. The lab guy in the room jumped as I came in putting down the box. "I need this tested."

"I have four people ahead of you." He said

"What can I do to skip over the four people?"

"Grissom is at the top of the list. I did this before for you and my ears are still ringing." He said

"I could get you tickets to comic con." I said, seeing him turn looking at me.

"How?"

"I know people."

He chewed on his lip looking at the box I brought in.

"I could get you a seat next to Patrick Stewart."

"Okay." He said

I smiled thanking him then I ran out. Later I came into Grissom's office looking for him.

"Grissom?" I called out

I came in further hearing his door close behind me. I turned seeing him leaning against it.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Soon, first I want to talk to you." He said

"What about?"

"Comic con." He said

I swallowed watching him walk towards me.

"Did you have Garth put your box ahead of everyone else's?"

"Ah…I don't know what to say here." I said, backing up.

"I think you did." He said, coming closer.

"That doesn't sound like me." I said, sitting his desk.

"Oh I think it does sound like you." He said "Would you like to hear my lecture here or at home?"

"Um…..I think I know what you're going to say so we can skip the lecture." I said

He eyed me nodding.

"Have a seat."

"Grissom…I."

"Sit!"

I sighed sitting in a chair as he leaned against his desk looking at me.

"Now, we have rules in this building and we all have to follow them. One rule is we wait patiently for our turn for evidence to be worked on. We do not bribe anyone."

"I know." I said

"What do you think your punishment should be?"

I thought about it then I smiled.

"Sleep with the boss."

"Sara, I am serious."

"Grissom, I know from Catherine you have done this as well."

"I have never put my stuff ahead of the others!" He said

"Can we just move on?" I said

"You are going to work in the lab only for a week."

"What?!" I said, standing up.

"Make it two weeks."

I gasped looking at him in shock.

"Grissom, please don't do this!"

"Two weeks."

"Fine!" I said, storming out. He shook his head looking down.

I took a cab home seeing he was home already. He came out of the living room seeing me come in.

"Where were you?"

"I took a cab."

"I was worried."

I walked over trying to go past him. He pulled me back lifting my head looking at me.

"Sara, I love you."

"Then take back the two weeks." I said

"I can't do that."

"I'm going to bed." I said

"No, not until we work this out." He said "I would be willing to make it one week if you do one thing for me."

"Make it two days and I will do anything you want."

"If you help me with paperwork next shift I will make it one week."

"Is that all?"

"No, you must kiss me."

"Two days will get you a kiss and more." I said

"Let's just start with a kiss." He said

I kissed him slowly feeling his arms come around me. He deepened the kiss opening his mouth. I moaned feeling how slow and unhurried he was moving. I lifted my hands to his neck and hair as he pushed me up against him.

He tilted his head making me moan again. His lips were so soft and warm against mine. He started to move back and I opened my eyes seeing his eyes were dilated.

"Hungry?" He asked

"I could eat." I said

"Good, because I got some Italian." He said, letting me go. I licked my lips watching him go to the living room. He watched me come in looking at the containers on the coffee table. "I got you vegetarian lasagna." He said

I nodded watching him sit down on the couch flipping on the TV. He looked at me walking over straddling him.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Feeding you." I said, getting his container of spaghetti and a fork.

"I can feed myself." He said

"I want to feed you."

I watched me twist the fork in the noodles and bring it to his lips. He opened his mouth and I put the fork in. He chewed as I leaned forwards kissing him. I tasted the sauce moving away smiling.

"That's good." I said

He nodded watching me feed him again then kiss him longer this time. Towards the end he put the container to the side kissing me. I put my head back as he opened my shirt kissing my chest. He lifted me up taking me in the bedroom.

The next day Grissom woke to me on top of him sleeping. He had to chuckle at our position. My arms were hanging on both sides of his chest as my legs were. He moved his hands behind his head looking at me.

"Sara." He said

I didn't move.

"Sara."

He could feel my chest moving up and down slowly. He looked over at the clock seeing that we had an hour and a half before work.

I slowly moved my head to the other side stilling again.

"Sara." Grissom called

"Hmm?"

"You're on top of and I have to use the restroom."

I didn't move until I felt his hand in my hair.

"Sara?"

I moved off him lying on my side. He got up walking to the bathroom. I moved to his side taking a slow breath faintly hearing the shower run. He got dressed coming over to me moving my hair back looking at my sleeping face.

"Honey, you need to make a move."

I moved hugging his pillow closer to my head.

"I love the smell of your pillow." I said

He smiled touching my arm. I opened my eyes looking at him. He looked down shaking his head.

"What?" I asked

"There are times and they are rare that you see something that just makes you speechless. I have had five of them. The first time was meeting you for the first time at that seminar."

"I remember that." I said, touching his hand.

"The second time was when you were hurt after the explosion at the lab." He said "Third time was at that institution when Adam Trent was holding you in that nurses station. The fourth was our wedding."

I kissed his hand as he looked at me.

"Just now was the fifth. You opened your eyes and sunlight came in shining on you. It was the most beautiful sight I have seen."

I moved lifting myself up kissing him then I laid back down sighing looking at the ceiling.

"I don't think it's normal to be this happy."

He smiled nodding.

"You need to shower and dress."

"I will do that if you take three days off my punishment."

"Sara, just because I am your husband does not mean you get special treatment."

I lifted the sheet pulling it off smiling at him. He looked at me up and down then he stood.

"No."

I groaned sitting up throwing my pillow at him.

He parked outside of the lab looking at me sitting beside him.

"Ready?" He asked

"I suppose." I said

He got out as I did. He came around watching me walk over grumbling under my breath.

"Come along."

I took his hand letting him lead me to the building.

A blast threw us out into the parking lot as the building blew on the far side of the building. Pieces of burning rubble flew down everywhere as stunned people ran out of the building a thick black smoke came out with them. Grissom moved feeling his head hurt. He got up coughing looking over seeing me on my side lying still.

"Sara!" He shouted, running over he fell onto the pavement ignoring the pain as he rolled me over checking my pulse. Siren's in the distance and the people around him were a distant annoyance as he panicked over me. "Sara, please wake up!"

I came to life arching my back breathing in and out. Grissom smoothed back my hair watching my eyes open and close.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

"Grissom." I said

He nodded. Catherine ran over kneeling down beside him.

"Gil, are you all right?!"

"I'm fine." He said

Catherine looked at me seeing a large piece of metal lodged in my leg.

"Oh no!" She said

Grissom looked at her then he looked down seeing it. A pool of blood was forming on the ground.

"Okay, let's call an ambulance!" Catherine said, getting her phone.

"Gris, what's wrong?" I asked

He smoothed my hair.

"Nothing is wrong. You're going to fine."

"Gil, we have to get it out." Catherine said "Or else she will bleed to death."

Grissom nodded looking at the metal.

"Catherine hold Sara down."

Catherine came over to me.

"Sara, I want you to put this in your mouth and bite down." He said, rolling his coat up putting it between my teeth. "Close your eyes."

I looked at Catherine then at him before closing my eyes. Catherine nodded to Grissom. He closed his eyes before opening them taking a breath he put his hands on the piece of metal counting to three. Catherine almost threw up as he pulled hearing the sound of flesh being ripped. I screamed muffled then fell limp against the ground. Grissom looked at me breathing fast then he looked at Catherine.

Later Grissom paced out in the hallway going crazy with worry as the doctor was in with me in the next room. He came through the accident without any injuries except his head. The door opened as Grissom walked over seeing a nurse.

"Can I go in?"

"The doctor is coming out to talk to you."

He sighed as she walked away. The doctor came out seeing him fidgeting as he walked over.

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious, we stitched up her leg and gave her something for the pain. I would like her to stay here a few days then you can take her home."

"May I see her?"

"Yes, go right in. I will come back later."

Grissom watched the man leave then he went into my room. My leg was elevated a little as I laid still with the heart monitor beeping at a slow pace. He walked to the side of the bed looking at my pale features. Slowly he touched my limp hand at my side holding it.

"The doctor said you will be fine." He said "You'll be fi….."

He stopped needing to sit down. A chair behind him broke his fall as he let my hand go holding his face in his hands breathing hard. Closing his eyes, he remembered a technique on how to stop hyperventilating. It started to work as he concentrated. He sat back in the chair breathing out softly looking at the windows.

"It's….starting to rain." He said "It reminds me of the time….we had that picnic in the park…..and it started pouring."

Tear came down his cheeks as he sniffed wiping them away.

"You….were soaked…..and….I gave you my coat. We got….into the car…..and…I….I leaned over and kissed you."

I slowly moved my head to the side hearing someone talking. I felt drained and my eye lids were weighted down.

"Mmmm." I moaned, hearing someone come closer taking my hand.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

"Hey." I said

He sniffed smiling at me. I sensed him leaning down and he kissed me. His tears came down onto my cheeks. He moved back searching my face.

"Never leave me." He said

"I love you." I said, whispering.

He smiled as I moved my head sighing.

Grissom carried me into the house the day I was discharged. I put my arms around his neck playing with the back of his hair. He smiled taking me into the bedroom where he laid me down on the bed elevating my leg with a pillow.

"Now you are to take the pills the doctor prescribed in the morning and at night after a meal."

"I wish I could work." I said

"You promised you would be good." He said

"Sorry." I said, watching him put a pillow behind me.

"Now, are you hungry?" He asked

"Gris, you're tired. Why don't you take a nap? I will be fine."

"I would rather take care of you."

"Okay, I want a grill cheese sandwich, and the TV."

He smiled walking around the bed leaving. He came back in five minutes later with a grilled cheese and a small salad with tea in a glass. He set the tray over me watching as I looked at it then at him.

"You are amazing." I said

He kissed me then walked over to the TV cabinet opening it then he came over handing me a remote.

"Happy?" He asked

I nodded eating.

"I would be happier if my husband would take a nap next to me." I said

"Sara, I have a million things to do."

"Gilbert." I said

He sighed knowing when I used his name like that it was only to make him do something that was good for him.

"Yes dear?"

"You will lay down here and sleep."

He looked at me then nodded walking around the other side taking his shoes off and sliding onto the bed laying down facing me.

"I am not even tired." He said, closing his eyes.

"Ssh." I said, looking at the TV.

It was not long before I heard his gently snoring. I looked down at his relaxed face smiling then I ate some salad.

He slept for a few hours moving as I was watching the news. The evening light came into the bedroom as he sat up looking around dazed.

"What's going on?" He asked, yawning.

"Nothing." I said "Just a little about the blast at the lab."

He yawned again shaking his head.

"I must have been tired."

"You slept a while." I said, reaching over to fix his curled hair.

"I feel better."

"Good, sometimes it's good to listen to the wife." I said

"I will put that away for future reference." He said, getting up leaving the room. I leaned back on the pillows as he came back in with his cell phone.

He dialed a number waiting. I watched him stand by the bed as it rang.

"Hey it's me." He said "How are things?"

I looked back at the TV.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

He hung up looking at me.

"I have to go help at the lab."

"You're leaving me?"

"Sara, I am still the supervisor and other people acquire my attention."

"Fine."

He walked over kissing me. I watched him move away, but held onto his arm. He looked at me as I reached up grabbing his shirt pushing him forwards kissing him again. He sat down on the bed letting me move against his lips. My hands went to his hair. He moved back looking at me with his hair messed.

I smiled as he took a breath getting up walking around the bed to the door. He got his things going out the front door leaning against it sighing.

I changed my clothes with difficulty then I hopped back to bed laying down turning off the TV closing my eyes. When I woke up next I felt Grissom kissing my neck gently.

"When did you get back?"

"Ten minutes ago."

I moved my head to the side letting him kiss my earlobe.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I thought I would finish what you started."

"How's the lab?"

"It's not as bad as we thought. What caused the explosion was a volatile mixture kept in a jar on a shelf in the lab."

"Who left it there?"

"We are investigating three people." He said "There were a lot of injuries and five fatalities."

I looked at him as he looked at me.

"That could have been us."

"I know."

He watched me look up at the ceiling swallowing. He took my hand in his rubbing it.

Weeks went by and soon I was back at work. I walked with a cane over to Catherine's office hearing Grissom talking. I knocked making them look over at me.

"Hey, Sara." Catherine said

"Hey, I have the results." I said, giving the paper to Grissom.

"How's the leg?" She asked

"Fine." I said

Grissom nodded giving me back the results.

"Look's good." He said

"I'll tell Brass." I said, going out. Grissom watched me go then he faced Catherine sighing.

"How is she doing?" She asked

"Good, it amazes me how she can be pushed down, but she gets back up each time."

"She has strength inside her." Catherine said

"That's why I love her."

Catherine sat back smiling.

"Gil, ever since you and Sara got together you have become a cutie."

"Cutie?" Grissom said

"Yes, it's adorable. You are all loved up."

"I don't know about that."

She chuckled as he watched her.

I walked down the hallway seeing a pretty blonde woman walking over.

"Excuse me I am looking for Gil Grissom."

"I think he is in his office. I can show you."

"Thank's." She said

I walked with her down the hallway.

"I have an interview with him." She said

"Oh, I'm Sara Grissom."

"Any relation?" She asked

"His wife."

She stopped looking at me.

"Really, I thought the rules state a wife and husband cannot work in the same shift together."

"Well there's always an exception to that rule." I said

"Right, your sort of the teacher's pet."

"Hardly, I don't get any special treatment."

"You must since you work here alongside of him."

I eyed her as we walked.

"I didn't catch your name." I said

"Sophia Curtis."

I nodded stopping at his door.

"He's in there." I said

She nodded walking in seeing Grissom look over at us as he worked at his desk. He stood looking at Sophia.

"You must be Sophia."

"Yes, Captain Brass has told me a lot about you." She said, smiling.

"All good, I hope?"

"He didn't tell me how….handsome you were."

Grissom smiled looking down.

"Well I think we should sit down and talk." He said, looking over at me at the door frowning at him.

I walked away mad hating her already.

Grissom poured two glasses of wine in the kitchen bringing them to the couch where I was sitting.

"Here you are." He said, handing me a glass.

I took it drinking then I looked at him.

"Did you hire the she beast?"

He stopped drinking looking at me.

"What?"

"Sophia, did you hire her?"

"Yes." He said, leaning back. "You don't like her?"

"No."

He looked at me as I drank. I looked at him seeing him smiling faintly.

"What?"

"Sara, you do not need to feel threatened by her."

"I am only concerned about you. I don't want to walk into the locker room and see you having a tryst in the showers with her."

He laughed rubbing his head.

"Sara, how could you think I would be attracted to her? I spent ten minutes telling Catherine how much I loved you and believe me there is no one that can turn my head from you." He said

I looked at him seeing he was being truthful. He reached over taking my hand drinking his wine in silence as I looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom watched me as Sophia talked to us walking to the Tahoe to go to a scene. He knew that I did not like her. He pushed me along hoping that this time together might make us friends. By the look I gave him it did not seem to be the case.

"Gil, what do you think?" Sophia asked

"Oh, what did you say?" He asked, opening the passenger side door.

"I said, would you let me do a solo scene soon?"

She walked forwards robbing me a chance to sit with my husband in the front. I sighed looking at her then at him.

"I think so." He said, closing the door. He reached for the back door for me as I reached over stopping him.

"If I go on this scene with her I am not going to be responsible for what I do." I said, quietly.

"It is one case. You can do one case."

"Grissom, I hate her!"

"Do you love me?" He asked

"This nothing to do with that." I said

"If you love me, get in the car." He said

I looked at him letting his arm go as he opened the door. He motioned me inside and I slowly got in. I closed my eyes blocking out her chatter with Grissom. He turned off the engine watching Sophia and I get out. I walked ahead of them seeing Brass. He talked to us then I went in flashing my light around seeing a woman in a bathing suit lying in a living room area. I stopped looking at the things around the room as Grissom and Sophia walked in.

"Wow, nice place." She said, kneeling down to the woman.

"She was obviously well off." Grissom said

"I think I am going to check the pool area." I said

"Becareful." Grissom said, I nodded walking away. Sophia looked at me then at Grissom as she slapped some gloves on.

I went out holding my case looking at the water in the rectangular pool. I stopped seeing something at the bottom of the pool. Walking around the corner I hit a slick area almost falling in.

"Woah!" I said

I steadied myself walking carefully over to the side looking at the object seeing it looked like a gun. I dropped my case getting gloves out then I went getting a long cleaning pole. Leaning over I tried to get it, but the pool was to deep. I tried again leaning over more. As I stepped closer my shoes slid out from under me and I fell into the pool smacking the back of my head hard against the side. I went down under the water feeling dizzy and stunned. The water noise was loud against my ears. I looked up seeing the pool furniture on the other side. I was losing air as I tried to swim down to get the gun on the floor.

Grissom came out looking for me.

"Sara?" He called

He walked out looking around then he walked over towards the pool seeing me. He dropped his flashlight diving in the pool swimming to me. I was hoisted up out of the water by him.

I breathed in and out feeling pain on the back of my head. Grissom swam over seeing Sophia at the edge trying to help. She pulled me out with his help when he got out. Grissom moved my hair as I coughed closing my eyes.

"Sara…..are you all right?" He asked

I opened my eyes grabbing his wet shirt.

"Gun, there's a gun…in the pool." I said

He looked over seeing the gun.

"I'll get it." He said

I nodded laying back closing my eyes. He went in again getting the gun as Sophia stayed with me. After my swim I was taken to the Tahoe wrapped in a blanket then left alone.

I laid sleeping in the back seat as Grissom opened the door coming in touching my head and smoothing my hair back.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" He asked

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"My head hurts."

He nodded reaching in the back touching the spot with a knot. I winched moving.

"Do you feel nauseous, or dizzy?"

I shook my head closing my eyes. He pulled the blanket up closer to my face as he smoothed my hair back looking at me. Sophia walked over to the open back door looking in at us.

"Gil, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

I looked at him reached over touching his coat. He looked at me as I motioned him forwards close to me.

"Tell her to stop calling you Gil." I whispered

He leaned back smiling a little kissing my head then he went out closing the door. I sighed closing my eyes again hearing them in the front seat talking. The motion of the car put me to sleep. Sophia looked back at me then she sat back in her seat sighing. Grissom glanced at her as she looked at him.

"I'm really hungry. Could we stop and eat?" She asked

Grissom glanced back at me then looked at her.

"I don't think Sara will be up to eating." He said

"We could go to a diner. Just the two of us."

"Leave Sara in the Tahoe?"

"Yeah, I mean she is sleeping."

Grissom looked at her then he looked at the road.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea."

She leaned over looking at him.

"Please Gil?"

He looked at her again then sighed nodding. She smiled sitting back in her seat. He parked outside a diner watching Sophia get out. He looked back at me sleeping then he got out. They sat in a booth where Grissom could watch the vehicle. Sophia and he ordered.

"So, how long have you and Sara been married?" She asked

"Two years." He said

"Happy?" She asked

"Very." He said, eyeing her.

"Why do you keep her on your team?"

He looked at her confused.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you are aware of the rule about having a wife working at the lab."

"I am well aware of that rule." He said

"Gil, I didn't mean anything by it." She said

"Sara, is an important part of the team. The fact that she is my wife does not interfere with the work at the lab. Also I would appreciate it if you would call me Grissom."

"Sorry." She said, looking outside. He watched her then he looked out as well.

They ate a tense meal together then walked out to the Tahoe. They got in looking back at me then Grissom started the engine again. We went to the lab parking right out front. Grissom got out as Sophia came around the vehicle to talk to him again.

"Grissom, I am very sorry about what I said."

"It's all right." He said

"No, I crossed a line and I feel terrible about it."

"Sophia, I would like to forget it." He said

"Thank you." She said, hugging him. I moved hearing talking outside. Moving over, I saw Sophia hugging my husband. The door opened and I jumped out outraged. Slamming the door I looked at them.

"Get your hands off my husband!" I said

Sophia let go of him stepping back.

"I was just apologizing." She said

I walked over eyeing her up and down.

"If I see you in his personal space again I will do something about it."

"Sara, stop!" Grissom said

"You don't have to get all defensive." She said

"I don't like you and I suggest you leave now!"

She backed up staring at me then she walked to the building quickly. I glared at her then I turned looking at him.

"Sara, that was uncalled for!" Grissom said

"What? Defending what's mine?"

"Sara." He said, touching my arm. "She and I talked and she understands that I am yours."

"If you make me work with her I will most certainly hit her."

"If you do then I will put you on a long vacation."

"Blackmail?"

"Yes, now do you need aspirin?"

"I'd love some."

He walked with me into the building to his office. There was a tense truce between Sophia and I. Every time things started to get heated Grissom would walk by and say vacation in my ear.

One day Grissom had a meeting to go to and it was just the two of us working. I constantly looked down avoiding eye contact with her. She never said a word to me the entire time we were in that small room.

At break time I went in to eat a sandwich I had been keeping in the fridge. I sat in the corner unwrapping my food when she and Nick came in talking.

"She would not talk to me the whole time." She said, not seeing me.

"Sara's a good person when you get to know her." Nick said

"She seems uptight to me. The way she guards Grissom like a vulture."

Nick nodded getting an apple from the fridge as she had her back to me.

"Why can't she go to day shift?"

"Grissom wouldn't allow that." Nick said, taking a bite out of his apple.

"He should. I heard some of the lab workers call her needle butt." She said, laughing.

Nick saw me looking at them from where I sat. Sophia stopped laughing turning seeing me.

"Oh." She said

I stood getting my stuff throwing it in the trash looking at them before leaving. Sophia looked at me leaving then she looked at Nick. I walked back to the lab hurt by her words. She slowly walked in watching me.

"Sara, I…."

"I don't want to hear it." I said

She sighed looking down.

"I feel bad." She said

I put down the shirt I was looking at to turn looking at her.

"I want you to leave me alone!"

She looked at me then slowly walked out. I went back to work. After shift I went to Grissom's office walking in seeing Sophia talking to Grissom. They both looked at me as I stopped in my tracks looking at them.

"Sara, have a seat." He said

"No." I said

"I want to talk to you." He said

I backed up looking at them before leaving. Grissom sighed walking out to find me. I went outside jumping as a horn blew in traffic on the street. Grissom came out walking over touching my arm.

"Sara, I was told what happened. I told Sophia to apologize to you immediately."

"I don't want to look at her!" I said

"Honey, you're not making this situation easy. She feels bad."

"Good!" I said

He sighed looking back seeing Sophia walking over to us.

"Sara, I am really sorry." She said

I glared at her then I looked at Grissom.

"I'm going home." I said, walking away.

"How?" He asked

"Taxi!" I said

He watched me walk into the parking lot.

"Grissom, maybe you should take me off the case." She said

"No, you two are going to learn to get along." He said, walking back to the building. I went home slamming the door walking to the bedroom getting undressed going to bed. My stomach growled, but I ignored it. Later I winched waking as Grissom turned on the light next to me. I looked at him as he sat down on the bed looking at me.

"Did you just get home?" I asked

"Yes." He said "Do you remember being little and you learned to play nice with others?"

"Vaguely." I said

"Why can't you do that now?"

I sat up looking at him.

"I told you why?"

"You are going to learn to get along with her."

"Grissom, I love you, but that will never happen."

"You need to try for me."

He leaned over kissing my neck. I let him do it knowing this was a bribe.

"If I do I want something from you." I said

He sat back smiling at me.

"What?"

"I want you to ravage me?"

He chuckled searching my eyes.

"Ravage you?"

"Yes." I said

"I suppose I could manage that, but first I need food."

"I will be waiting."

"You need to eat to." He said

"I'm fine."

"Well then I will get something."

I smiled watching him go.

True to his word he came back in changed coming to bed pulling me to him. He did everything and more making me a very satisfied lady.

We got to work and he pulled me aside.

"Remember play nice." He said

"Okay." I said, walking with him to where Sophia was in the lab. We came in as she looked over. "Hello Sophia."

She looked at me in shock as Grissom smiled walking past me to get to work.

"Hello."

"How are you?" I asked

"Ah…great. How are you?"

"I could not be better." I said, putting gloves on.

She looked over at Grissom who smiled putting gloves on his hands. By the time break time came about I wanted to throw up from being nice to her. Grissom hovered so I was on my best behavior.

I went back to work after having some coffee. Grissom went to deal with something and Sophia had to see Ecklie. As I leaned down to look at a spot on a screwdriver I felt extremely dizzy. I gripped the table so I didn't fall. I could hear my breathing as I shook my head to clear it. Remembering I hadn't eaten in a while. I let go of the table stumbling back against the wall trying to clear my head.

Grissom walked over seeing Sophia running over to meet him.

"Grissom, can I see you?"

"What about?"

"Ecklie offered me a promotion of detective if I go back to the police."

"Really?"

"Yes, I could not believe it!"

"Well congratulations." He said

"I wanted to talk it over with you first."

"I don't see how I factor in on this. You are the one who has to decide."

"Well that's is why I wanted to see you alone to talk."

He looked at his watch then he nodded leading her to his office.

I sat on the floor against the wall with my hand holding my head up. Catherine came in seeing me.

"Sara, are you okay?" She asked

"I think so. I just felt really dizzy." I said, letting her help me up.

"You should eat something."

"Yeah." I said

"Do you know where Grissom is?"

"In his office I think." I said

"I'll help you." She said, helping me into the break room. I laid down on the couch as she went and got me some crackers and a bottle of apple juice. "I'll find Grissom and tell him about you."

"Okay." I said

She walked out going to his office. The door was closed so she knocked opening the door.

"Hey Gil, I just had Sara….." She said, stopping as she saw Sophia and Grissom kissing then jump back looking at her. "Ah….when you are done here I need to talk to you."

She ran out leaving them to look at each other than at the empty doorway. Catherine came back seeing me sleeping on the couch. She sighed feeling disgusted over what she saw. She walked out seeing Grissom walking over to her.

"What about Sara?" He asked

"That can wait. I need to talk to you in my office." She said, dragging him down the hallway to her office. She slammed the door looking at him. "How could you?!"

"Catherine, I should explain that she kissed me."

"It didn't look like you were struggling! I find your wife on the floor of the lab and you are in your office playing tongue hockey with another woman!"

Grissom looked at her with concern.

"You found Sara on the floor? What's wrong with her?"

"She said she was dizzy. I had her lay down in the break room."

"I better go see if she is okay." He said, going to the door. Catherine blocked his way out.

"Gil, I know you love Sara, but if you continue with Sophia it will destroy your wife."

"I am not doing anything with Sophia."

"I hope not, because Sara is good for you and it would be terrible to lose that."

He looked at her as she looked at him.

"I know."

"Good." She said, moving out of his way.

He opened the door going to the break room with Catherine.

"Sara?" He said, as he walked in.

I moved opening my eyes seeing him kneel down touching my head.

"You okay?"

"I just felt dizzy."

"Have you eaten?" He asked

"Not for a while."

"Honey, you need to eat." He said, getting the crackers that Catherine had left for me. He handed me one then stood looking at Catherine. "Cath, I am going to take Sara to get something to eat."

"Good idea." She said

Grissom nodded looking down at me as I sat up eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom took me home after eating at a diner. I yawned going to the bedroom as Grissom stayed out in the living room sitting on the couch thinking. I yawned again coming out to the living room seeing him deep in thought. I walked over sitting beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He sighed sitting back on the couch looking at me.

"I was thinking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, and work."

"You don't need to worry about me now. I just forgot to eat."

"Sara, you need to stop that."

"I will." I said

He kissed me then moved back looking down.

"Gris, what is wrong?" I asked

"I'm just tired."

"Come to bed." I said

He nodded watching me stand going into the other room. He came into the bedroom watching me get into bed. Grissom moved around the room unbuttoning his shirt. I watched him undress knowing something was bothering him. He noticed me watching him and he smiled faintly before heading to the bathroom. He closed the door as I laid back looking at the ceiling. Inside the bathroom Grissom leaned over the sink looking down at the drain.

The next shift he went to his office not saying a word. I just shrugged my shoulders walking the opposite direction seeing Sophia walking towards me.

"Hey Sara, is Grissom here?" She asked, nervously.

"He went to his office." I said

"Great." She said "Look I…wanted to…."

"What?" I asked

"You don't know?" She asked

"What?" I asked, looking at her confused.

"He didn't…..never mind." She said, walking past.

"Sophia." I said

She stopped looking at me. I walked over looking at her.

"What didn't he tell me?"

She shook her head as I reached over gripping her arm.

"What?"

"Sara, it's him you should talk to."

"I am talking to you!"

She opened her mouth to speak then she was quiet. When some people walked by I pulled her to the right into an empty room shutting the door standing in front of it as she backed up.

"Tell me what I need to know!"

"Talk to Grissom!"

"I am talking to you!" I said, glaring at her.

She sighed leaning against the table in the middle of the room.

"I….kissed him." She said

"You what?!"

"Last shift we kissed in his office." She said, turning to look at me.

"You kissed my husband?"

She nodded looking at me with regret.

"Did he kiss you back?"

"I….not at first."

I was shaken at her words.

"How….long did you kiss?"

"A minute maybe."

I grabbed hold of the door knob touching my chest with my other hand shuddering.

"Sara, I am so sorry."

I made her stop by raising my hand looking to the side. She watched me open the door leaving slowly. I walked to the locker room going to one of the shower stalls sitting on the floor looking at the wall shaking as tears went down my cheeks. Anger hit me as I pounded the tile over and over till my hand bled then I covered my face sobbing.

Grissom looked up as Sophia came in looking upset.

"Grissom, you need to help Sara."

"What?" He asked, standing.

"I told her."

He looked at her surprised then he walked out of the room. I sniffed getting up slowly then I made my way out walking down the hallway. Grissom saw me and he walked faster to meet me.

"Sara, are you all right?"

I tried to walk past, but he blocked my path.

"Honey, please talk to me."

I looked down feeling him lift my hand seeing it was bleeding.

"What did you do?" He asked

Sophia walked over stopping as I looked at her. Grissom looked at her then at me.

"You want him?" I asked

"Sara." He said, touching my cheek as tears went down my cheeks. "I don't want anyone, but you."

I shook looking at him.

"How…..could you?" I said "I loved….you."

"I love you to." He said

I shook my head moving back from him.

"No." I said

He watched me go backwards and walk away. Sophia watched Grissom stand watching me go then he looked down as she stared at him then she slowly backed away from him.

I went home sick lying in bed crying over this entire situation. Grissom came home walking into the living room seeing me in my pajamas sitting with my knees up against my chest on the couch. He walked over seeing I had been crying and my hand was bandaged. I didn't look up as he walked over.

"Sara, I want to talk about this."

I didn't say a thing. He sat down on the coffee table as I laid my head against my knees. His hand touched my leg.

"Honey, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am asking for it."

I sniffed shaking as he looked at me.

"Please talk to me."

I raised my head looking at him with tears on my cheeks.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can trust me."

"You…kissed her."

He sighed looking down.

"That….doesn't just happen unless….you really had feelings for her."

"I love you." He said

I wiped my face.

"No, that's not what you're supposed to say."

He looked at me.

"What can I say?"

"Nothing." I said, getting up walking to the bedroom closing the door. Grissom stood walking over to the door hearing me sobbing.

The next day Grissom walking into our bedroom not seeing me. He looked at the bathroom door closed and sighed. He dressed walking out making coffee. I came out walking slowly in. He looked at me looking very pale and sad. I got some coffee walking back out to the dining room table sitting down. Grissom came out looking at me.

"Sara, I can make you something."

I shook my head.

"Eggs?"

I shook my head again.

"You need to eat something."

I closed my eyes putting my hand on my head holding it. He sighed walking back into the kitchen. We drove to work. I got out walking in quietly as he followed. I tried to work, but it was hard to think about. Catherine heard me knock on her door later.

"Come in."

I opened the door seeing her stand looking at me in concern.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked

"Yeah." I said, closing the door sitting in a chair. She sat down next to me looking at me.

"I was wondering if I could be transferred to your team." I said

"Transferred? Why?"

"I can't work with him anymore." I said, looking down.

"Who?"

I felt myself start to lose it again. She watched me put my hands to my face shaking as I cried again. She moved closer putting her arms around me.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

She waited until I was in control again.

"Grissom…..kissed Sophia." I said, wiping my eyes. "I…I need to move."

Catherine sighed touching my hair.

"Does Grissom know you want to move?"

"No." I said, looking down.

"I'll talk with him."

I nodded sniffing.

"I can get you something to drink."

"Okay."

"Just stay here." She said, getting up leaving. She got a soda out of the vending machine in the hallway seeing Grissom coming by with some papers in his hand.

"Hey." He said

"Gil, is it okay with you if Sara comes to work with me?" She asked

He stopped turning looking at her.

"Sara, wants to transfer?"

"She just asked me." Catherine said

He walked over to her.

"Where is she?"

"In my office crying. You decided to tell her?"

"No, Sophia did."

"I knew Sophia did not like her, but this is cruel."

"It was an accident." Grissom said

"She's really devastated."

"I know." Grissom said, sighing.

"I think keeping her with my team is a good idea for now." Catherine said

"Okay." Grissom said "This is temporary all right?"

"Right."

He nodded walking away. She looked at the can of soda in her hand then walked to her office. I sat waiting for her shaking. The door opened as she came back in smiling at me. She opened the can sitting down handing it to me. I drank it calming down.

"You know you and I both have something in common." She said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, we both had husbands that cheated on us with coworkers."

I nodded looking down feeling her hand touch mine in my lap.

"Sara, I am sorry. I know how terrible it can be."

"I just…never thought he could be capable of doing this."

"I've known Grissom for a long time. He has been a gentlemen and he is very loyal. I know deep down he would not hurt you intentionally. That is not his way."

"What….do I do?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, for one thing you are going to work for me and you are going to come stay with me."

"I can't do that."

"Lindsay is staying with her grandma for a while and it gets lonely at home."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, now let's get the papers signed so you can work for me and then after work you can get your stuff and stay at my place."

"Okay." I said

I was driven to my place after work by Catherine who came in with me to pack. Grissom came in seeing her standing waiting.

"Hey, where is Sara?" He asked

"She's in the bedroom packing."

"Packing, why?" He asked, walking over.

"She's going to stay at my house for a while."

"When was this decision made?"

"Earlier."

Grissom walked past her to go into the bedroom seeing me folding my clothes in a big suitcase on the bed.

"You're leaving me?"

I looked at him then down.

"I think it's a good idea."

He walked over pulling me to face him.

"Sara, I am asking you not to leave. I want to work this out."

"I need some time to think." I said

His hands went to my cheeks searching my sad eyes.

"Please let me go." I said

"Honey, please don't go."

I sniffed feeling my heart breaking.

"I…can't."

He let me go walking to the other side sitting on the bed with his back to me. I zipped the suitcase up walking with it to the door looking over at him.

He continued to look down hearing me leave. Catherine took my bag as I walked out. Once in the car I cried as she got in starting the engine leaving.

A few weeks later Grissom's and Catherine's team were called out to work a crash site in the hills outside of town. I walked up with my group seeing Grissom talking to Nick and Greg holding a paper. He seemed to busy to notice me staring at him. Catherine told us where to go as Grissom did the same with his. I walked down carefully walking over to the over turned car by a tree. A man laid in the grass dead by the car. I swallowed looking at his battered face. Grissom walked by seeing me by the car looking in. He slowly walked over clearing his throat. I stood up seeing him.

"Hello." He said

"Hello."

He walked over closer looking me up and down.

"How have you been?"

"Fine." I said

He nodded as I bent over again looking inside.

"I…ah miss you." He said

I closed my eyes feeling a weak flutter in my chest. I stood back up looking at him.

"I have to get back to work."

"Me to." He said, walking away. I watched him go then I walked to the other side of the car bending down.

I crawled into the car seeing blood in the windshield and bits of glass everywhere. I moved inside feeling some glass cut into my leg. Ignoring it I went to work. When I came out half an hour later I walked up the hill to see Catherine. She was talking to Grissom about the site as I walked over holding a gun in a bag.

"Hey." I said

"What do you have?" She asked

"It's a gun." I said, holding it up for them to see.

Catherine took the bag looking at the gun as Grissom looked as well.

"What is that a nine millimeter?" She asked

"Yeah, where did you find this?" He asked

"It was wedged under the seat."

He nodded looking at Catherine who looked at the gun again.

"Did you find a wallet?"

"No wallet." I said

"Well check the ground around the car and see if you can find something." She said

"Okay."

I walked away going down looking around. I noticed my leg was bleeding a little, but it was not a big cut so I went back to work. I found a wallet in the woods seeing it was the dead driver. I walked back seeing a blinding light coming from above. I tried to block it with my hands when it moved.

"Did you find the wallet?" Grissom asked

"Yeah." I said, coming up. His light shined on me again and I winched making it to the top. "Are you trying to blind me?"

He bent down looking at my leg. I looked down seeing that the small mark of blood had grown into a stain. He stood looking at me.

"How did you do that?"

"It must have been from the glass in the car." I said

He knelt down trying to see where the cut was. I watched him tear my pant leg looking at the deep cut below my knee was oozing blood.

"Sara, this looks bad."

"I'll get it looked at later." I said

He stood looking at me in his Grissom mother hen gaze. Before I knew what was happening he had put his light away and swooped me into his arms carrying to the hill.

"Grissom, I'm fine." I said

He ignored my words looking ahead. I looked at him feeling my heart thump enjoying the moment being in his arms.

He walked to a Tahoe parked at the side of the road. He set me down to open the back and then he picked me up again setting me inside. I watched him grab his first aid kit opening it. He made me hold his light shining it on my leg as he got the stuff he needed to treat it.

I watched as he silently worked. He put the bandage over the cleaned cut then he stood back closing the kit looking at me.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Thank you." I said, looking at him. He nodded taking his light from me. I slid my legs over the edge as he looked at me.

I looked him up and down watching as he looked at his watch a moment. I slowly reached over touching his hand. He looked at me in surprise as I pulled him closer. He came willingly standing between my legs. I pulled him down catching my lips with his. He welcomed the contact as he pulled me to stand kissing me with such feeling. His arms went around me pulling me closer.

I moaned as he moved back still holding me close. He searched my eyes as I stood content to stay in his arms.

"Sara, please come back to me." He whispered

"After shift?"

"Yes."

"You'll never cheat on me again?"

"No, I promise."

"Then yes." I said, nodding.

He kissed me again then he let me go. I was told to sit and rest because of my leg. I spent the time watching Grissom walk about the scene talking to his people. He talked to Catherine then came back to me. I took his hand letting him lead me to his vehicle. He helped me in then he got in starting the engine looking at me. We rode back to the lab dropping off evidence. He took me to our house helping me inside. We were to tired to eat going straight to the bedroom. Grissom kissed me in bed like he hadn't seen me in a year. It was a wonderful reunion.

I moved in bed the next day touching his waist. He moved facing me kissing my head pulling me against his bare chest.

"It feels good to have you back."

"I know." I said

I sighed keeping my eyes closed. He looked at the clock on his side settling back down again.

"We have to get up."

"Not yet." I said, putting my arms over him.

"I don't want to get up." He said, moving my hair back.

"We should." I said

"Your right."

I moved sitting up holding the sheet against my chest. He smiled looking at me reaching over touching my ivory colored back. I looked back over at him.

"This time we will start again new." I said

He laid back nodding at me.

"I love you." I said

"I love you to."

I smiled faintly at him then I got up. Grissom watched me then he laid back looking at the window to his right.

We went to work going different directions. I was distracted smelling his scent on me. Catherine was overjoyed by the news that Grissom and I were back on track.

I walked to the police station to see Brass to get a warrant when I saw Sophia standing in his office talking to him. I knocked hearing him say come in. I opened it looking at her as she looked at me.

"Sara, what can I do for you?" Brass asked, as he sat at his desk.

"I better go." Sophia said, walking past me.

"Sophia?" I said

She turned looking at me.

"I need to talk to you later."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the break room in an hour."

"Fine." I said

She nodded leaving. Brass looked at me as I stared at her. True to her word Sophia walked into the break room within the hour seeing me getting some coffee.

"Hey, you wanted to talk." She said

"Yeah." I said, setting my cup down on the counter. She walked over looking at me. Without a warning I slapped her hard on the face. She whipped her head to the side then looked at me in shock.

"Sara, what are you doing?!" She asked

"That's for kissing Grissom!"

"That is assault!" She said

"If you come near him again….I will kill you!"

She backed up looking at me like I had lost my mind. Grissom walked in stopping as he saw us in a tense situation.

"What is going on?"

"Sara, has lost her mind!" Sophia said, leaving quickly. I got my cup taking a sip watching him come over.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that."

I sighed putting my cup down again.

"I just told her if she touched you again I would kill her."

"That was a poor choice of words." He said

"She's got to learn."

He sighed looking at me not happy.

"I….might have slapped her as well."

"What?"

"I couldn't help it!"

"Do you know what assault is?"

"Yes!" I said, walking past him. He pulled me back.

"Sara, you could be fired for this!"

"I don't care. I did it and I feel better."

He shook his head looking at me. He walked to the police station to find Sophia. She sat in her little office typing as he knocked coming in. She watched him sit in a chair in front of her desk looking at her.

"I suppose you came to talk me out of charging Sara with assault."

"I came because we need to talk this out." He said

"Then you're wasting my time." She said, typing again.

"Sophia, I know Sara is to blame for what did happen, but you are to blame for a large part."

She stopped typing looking at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you kissed me that shift and then you told Sara. You manipulated the situation hoping that Sara would leave me for good."

She sat back in her seat looking at him.

"I am not an evil person, Grissom."

"No, but you are sneaky. You knew that by breaking Sara and I up that there would be an opening for the fantasy where I would suddenly want you."

"Fine, I did want a break up to happen, because I do love you." She said

He nodded as she sat up putting her hands on her desk.

"You can't press charges on her knowing this is your fault." He said "The pain she has endured has been terrible."

"She slapped me."

"I understand that, but if you were Sara what would you do?"

Rubbing her head she groaned looking at him.

"I will not press charges."

"Thank you." He said, standing.

She nodded watching him leave.

Grissom found me in a lab working. I looked over at him as he walked in standing close to me.

"Sophia, is not pressing charges." He said

"Great."

He looked at my profile waiting for me to look at him.

"You will not do that again, hear me?"

"Yes, dad."

"I mean it."

"No, I will not do that again."

"Good." He said

I smiled at him as he shook his head walking out.

After shift Grissom put his arm around my waist walking me out of the building. He walked to the car opening my door. I smiled getting in as he closed the door. He got in beside me taking my hand in his before pulling out.

He helped me out of the car leaning me back against it kissing me slowly.

"You look tired, dear." He said

"Maybe a little." I said

He kissed my nose looking at me.

"Sara, thank you for coming back. I really missed you."

"I missed you to." I said "I think we should go inside."

"I like it here." He smiled

"The neighbors can see us."

"It gives them a chance to see what happy married people look like." He said

I chuckled at him as he pulled me with him to go to the house. He moved in bed waking looking over at me as I moved my head on the pillow back and forth having a dream. He put his head down closing his eyes again. I suddenly sat up screaming making him jump up.

"Sara!" He said

"No, Grissom don't leave me!" I cried

Grissom pulled me against him as I cried shaking.

"I'm here. It's okay." He said

I clutched his tee shirt crying.

"Ssh, I'm here." He said, kissing my head.

He laid me back down onto the bed seeing I was sleeping again. He laid back down holding me close to him.

The next night it happened again. Grissom held me like he did the first night as I sobbed against him. The next day he came out of the bedroom seeing me dressed ready to work standing at the kitchen counter looking tired and pale. He cupped my cheek looking at me as I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Sara, you know I would never leave you, right?"

"Yes." I said, looking at him strangely. "What is wrong with you?"

"For two night's you have been sitting up in bed screaming I am leaving you."

"I have?"

"Yes, and I just wanted to make sure you knew that I would not leave you."

"Thank you." I said

He nodded letting me go.

We went to work coming home late. I went to sleep on the couch as he sat with my legs across his legs watching a movie. I sat up screaming again making him jump.

"He's leaving me!" I cried

"Sara, I am not leaving you." He said, shaking my arms. I breathed in and out fast as he pulled me against him sitting on his lap. He held me like a child as I shook looking down. "I will never leave you."

I felt his lips graze my head.

"I love you." He said

I closed my eyes moving my head on his shoulder. He looked at me as I took a breath relaxing against him. He laid me back against the couch moving to lay beside me. He turned off the TV and the light putting his head down beside mine.

"How could I leave you?" He whispered

He woke hours later to me moving deeper into his chest then stilling. He moved his arm around me closing his eyes. The alarm on his watch went off telling him it was time to get up. He turned it off rubbing my back.

"Honey, we have to work." He said

I moved putting my arm over his waist sighing.

"I'm so tired today." I said

"I can call Catherine and tell her you will not be in." He said

I hit him making him groan.

"Don't you dare."

He kissed me then looked at me.

"You do look tired."

"I'll be fine."

He nodded touching my nose with his finger.

"You had another nightmare last night."

"It's getting bad."

"Maybe deep down you think I am going to leave you."

"You sound like a therapist." I said

"I have a degree in psychology."

"I forgot."

He traced his finger down my cheek.

"In any case I think you will continue to have these nightmares unless you talk to someone."

"Or they could just go away."

"That is rare. Usually it gets worse."

"Well let's hope it doesn't." I said


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia looked over as I walked up to her as she waited outside the house a week later after Grissom and I finally came together again. The nightmares still plagued me and seeing her again did not help.

She watched me stop beside her waiting for her to talk.

"Two bodies, husband and wife shot." She said

"Where are they?"

"Kitchen."

"Thank's." I said

She watched me go in before following. I kept close to the walls looking at the bloody feet prints along the room floors. The bodies were on their stomachs looking like they both were trying to get to the back door. Sophia stepped over the blood stains to stand by the wife.

"I think someone they trusted killed them." She said

"Speculation." I said, getting my gloves on.

"Then why were there no signs of break in at the door. The windows are locked." She said

"Could be a hit." I said

"Oh come on, Sara!"

"I need to work." I said

She rolled her eyes walking away. I sighed looking at the husband. She walked out sighing looking at the crowd standing watching the house. I worked the scene going back to the lab. Grissom met me at the door as I came in. He touched my arm looking me over. I took a breath looking at him.

"You okay"

"I'm fine." I said

"When we get home I am going to make you a bubble bath. Then a relaxing massage."

I smiled as he did.

"I don't think that will help me."

"I got some pills for that."

"Grissom, you know I hate taking pills." I said

"Honey, I know, but you need rest. It worries me that you are not sleeping."

I sighed knowing he was right. I nodded walking past him. After shift I walked into the house with Grissom tired from the shift. Grissom walked over to the desk in the living room with the mail. I walked over plopping down on the couch. He set the mail down looking at me.

"Hungry?" He asked

I shook my head touching my hair. He walked over taking my hand making me get up.

"I will make you a bath."

"Will you join me?"

"No, this is about you." He said

"What If I want you with me?"

He smiled leaning forwards kissing me. I kissed him then I moved back.

"All right."

He led me into the bedroom then as I undressed he got the bath ready. Moments later we both sat in the tub with bubbles up to our chests. Grissom put his hands on my neck rubbing the muscles. I moaned closing my eyes feeling the stress melt away.

"You're very tense." He said

"I know." I said "I saw Sophia at the scene."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, we talked and then had a tiny fight."

"Sara, you need to stop this."

I leaned back against Grissom closing my eyes.

"I just don't like her, Gris."

He kissed my neck.

"Let's go to bed." He said

I sat in bed as he got the pills and some water. He walked over handing them to me then he got into bed looking at me. I stared at the pills then I looked at him.

"Sara, you need to sleep."

"Maybe I can sleep without them."

"We tried that." He said

I sighed slowly lifting them to my mouth. I drank the water tasting the bitterness of the pills.

"Yuck!" I said, placing the water on the table beside the bed. I moved laying down as he turned off the light.

Grissom listened to me sink into sleep. He got up walking to the desk in the living room sitting down opening the computer up. As he typed a knock on door made him jump. He walked over slowly opening the door seeing Sophia looking distraught as she breathed in and out fast.

"Can…I come in?"

He opened the door watching her come in shaking.

"What is happening?" He asked

"I…broke down about a mile down the road."

He looked at her shaking from the cold outside sighing.

"You can stay in the guest room."

"Really?" She asked

"Yes."

"Thank you." She said, following him to the bedroom. He opened the door for her then he walked to the bedroom going in.

Sophia closed her door putting her head against it sighing.

The next day I moved hearing someone walk around the bedroom. A kiss was put on my nose.

"Hey." He said

"What time is it?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"About four." He said

I stretched opening my eyes seeing him. He smiled at me as I searched his face.

"You didn't have any nightmares."

"Good, I hate pills they make me feel groggy." I said

"Well at least you got some rest."

A knock at the door made me jump sitting up as Grissom walked over opening the door. Sophia stood in a towel looking wet from a shower. I looked at her in shock as Grissom waited for her to talk.

"Grissom, is it okay to stop by my place so I can change?"

"Okay."

"Thank's." She said, running off. Grissom closed the door looking at me seeing I was staring at him not happy.

"What is she doing here in a towel?"

"Her car broke down. I let her stay." He said

"Has she ever thought of a taxi?" I said, getting up walking around the bed to go out. Grissom put his hands on my arms stopping me.

"Sara, calm down. She just needed a place to sleep during the night. I didn't see any harm."

"Really, cause I do." I said

He pulled me close to him in a hug.

"Ssh, before you go out there and start world war three I think you need to calm down. Nothing happened and will not happen. I will drop her off at her home that is all."

I nodded moving back looking at him. He felt me calm down as he let me go. I dressed coming out seeing them talking waiting for me at the door. Sophia looked over at me moving back from Grissom as I walked by them to open the door. We took her to her place to change. I watched Grissom look at his phone as he waited. I sighed looking outside. She came back down four minutes later looking done up for work.

We arrived at work going our separate ways. I worked on my case breaking for something to eat. Sophia walked in looking for someone. She saw me looking at her then she walked out. I rolled my eyes sipping my coffee. She came back in sighing as she went to the coffee maker then she slowly walked over to me sitting on the couch.

"Have you seen Gil?" She asked

I looked at her hearing her use his first name annoyed me.

"Who?"

"Gil, Grissom, your husband?!" She said

"No, I have not seen my husband." I said, looking down.

"Thanks, you've been a lot of help." She said

"Why do you need him?"

"I just do, okay?" She said, walking out.

He walked around the corner and she walked over to him talking. I stood watching them talk in the hallway. He nodded as she talked. He looked at me then at her nodding again. She smiled as he did then she walked away. Grissom came in looking at me.

"What did she want?" I asked

"She was asking me about a case." He said "What are you doing?"

"I am taking a break." I said

"I see."

I sipped my coffee looking at him as he looked at me.

"Meet me at my office in an hour." He said

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked

"I can't discuss it here." He said, leaving. I sighed plopping down on the couch again.

An hour later I came into his office seeing him doing paperwork. He watched me walk up to his desk.

"Have a seat." He said

I sat down in a chair. He lifted a closed file on the right side of his desk.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked

"A file." I said

"This is your file."

"Okay." I said

He set it down in front of him opening it.

"I have been going over your history here and it seems that you are with the wrong supervisor."

"What?" I asked

"You should be on my team. I have discussed it with Catherine and she has agreed to move you back immediately."

"Oh."

"One other thing…..you have a large amount of vacation time. When do you think you will use them?"

"Never." I said

"I think you should." He said

"I don't need a vacation." I said, standing looking at him.

"We shall see." He said

I shook my head looking at him.

"Is that all?"

"No, shut the door please." He said

I walked over shutting the door. He stood walking over standing in front of me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked

"I am glad to be back under you." I said, smiling.

"Under me?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

I put my arms around his waist. He let me kiss him and then I let him go leaving.

A week later I was back with Grissom. I walked with Grissom along a path that was dark and narrow going to an old house that was abandoned long ago. The police parked where we were then walked the path to find two homeless people dead inside. I walked behind Grissom seeing the house. Grissom nodded to Brass as we walked over.

"There both in the room to the left. Becareful because the floor is not very strong in places." Brass said

"Okay." Grissom said

I walked in smelling decay. Grissom walked in with no trouble as I took a few deep breaths. The floor creaked loudly as Grissom stepped carefully over to the two men's bodies.

"Who found them?" Grissom asked

"A few kids that were sneaking around." Brass said from the doorway.

"They've been here awhile." Grissom said

"I'll take your word for it." Brass said

I walked over carefully as the floor creaked. Grissom looked at me as I stepped over to him.

"He was right about this floor." I said

"Yeah." He said, touching the one man's coat.

I got my gloves out looking at the other man lying nearby.

"I'll go check out his friend."

Grissom nodded looking through the man's pocket.

I stepped over kneeling down to the other man. I went for his pocket taking out his wallet. I opened it seeing an old driver's license.

"Grissom this guy used to work for the FBI." I said, looking back at him.

He stood walking over taking the card I held out.

"Hmm." He said, handing it back.

"What do you think led him to…become homeless?" I asked

"Any number of reasons." He said, going back to his guy.

I nodded looking at some other cards then I looked at the body not seeing anything out the ordinary. I took photos then I moved the guy to lie on his back. His chest was bloody from a gunshot.

"Grissom, does your guy have a gun?" I asked

Grissom shook his head.

"It has to be here." I said, standing looking around with my flashlight. "I think I am going to look around."

"Becareful." He said

I walked into the next room seeing a bad spot on the floor. I walked around it looking at what used to be a kitchen.

"Sara, I need you!" Grissom shouted

"Okay." I said, walking back. I accidently walked over the bad part hearing a creaking I screamed as the floor caved in and I fell through.

"Sara!" Grissom called, hearing my scream. He knelt down shining his light down at me. I laid on the basement floor below. "Sara!"

When I didn't move he looked around for some door to get down. Brass opened a door going down some bad stairs to the basement with Grissom. I moved wincing as their lights hit me. Brass poked Grissom motioning to a metal rod sticking out of my shoulder. Grissom knelt down as Brass called for assistance.

"Sara, stay still." He said, calmly.

I winched feeling bruises start to form.

"Can she be moved?" Brass asked

"I don't know." Grissom said

I looked over seeing the rod.

"Oh no!" I said

Grissom put his hand through my hair.

"Don't look at it."

"Gris, there's something sticking out of my shoulder, I think….I have been given the right to look at it!" I said

He stood talking to Brass. Then they knelt down on either side of me.

"Sara, the paramedics want us to carry you out that means we are going to have to lift you." Grissom said

"No, there has to be another way!" I said

"I wish there were." He said "Ready?"

Brass looked at me then at him.

"When you are." He said

Grissom nodded looking at me seeing that I was pleading with him not to move me.

"One …two…three!" He shouted, lifting me up. The rod was pulled out as they raised me. I screamed loudly feeling dizzy and sick. Grissom stood me up as I breathed in and out fast. "Deep breaths."

I nodded breathing deeply. He put his arm around me helping me up the stairs and out of the house. He laid me on a stretcher then went to talk to Brass. He came back after calling the lab having Greg and Nick come out. He walked over to the ambulance seeing I was lying back with my eyes closed as the medic worked on my shoulder.

"I'll follow." He said

He looked at me one more time before shutting the doors.

When he came to the hospital I had been stitched up and given a pain medication. He walked into the room I was in seeing that I was sitting in the bed with the blankets down at my knees and my arm in a sling.

"How are you feeling, Honey?" He asked

"Great." I said, smiling at him in a drugged state.

He smiled taking my hand.

"They must have gave you the good stuff." He said

I giggled looking at him laying my head back.

"I begged them to." I said

He kissed my head. The doctor came in seeing Grissom. He walked over shaking his hand.

"Doctor Johnson."

"Gil Grissom." He said

"Your wife has a few cuts and bruises. We stitched her shoulder and bandaged it. I would like to keep her here over night then she can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Can I have…more drugs?" I asked

"I'll talk to the nurse." The doctor said

He went out leaving us alone. Grissom sat on the bed looking at me as I looked around the room. I looked at him taking his hand in mine.

"You need to sleep." He said

"I rather look at you." I said, smiling.

He smiled faintly.

"Hey!" I said

"What?"

I sat up close to him.

"Let's go dancing."

"No, we can't do that."

I sat back against the mattress looking at him.

"You're no fun."

"I know."

I yawned looking at him again.

"Grissom?"

"Hmm?" He said, taking out his phone to read a text message.

"Your so…..beautiful." I said

He nodded looking at his phone still. I yawned again feeling sleepy. He put his phone away looking at me.

"Am I dying?" I asked

"No, Sara." He said

I closed my eyes as Grissom stopped rubbing my hand not wanting to keep me awake. He let go sitting still for a few moments then he got off the bed. He went to leave when I called his name again. He walked back over looking at me.

"What honey?" He said

I looked at him glassy eyed.

"You're leaving?"

"I need to pop into the lab then I will be back."

"Okay." I said

He smiled leaning over kissing my head then he walked out. He got to the lab seeing Greg walking by with a paper.

"Hey, how is Sara?" Greg asked

"She'll be fine. What do you have?" Grissom asked, taking the paper. "Arsenic?"

He looked at Greg.

"It was ingested by the one man." He said

"Keep working on this. When you get more results let me know."

"Right."

Grissom went to his office going to his desk when Sophia came in.

"Hey, I heard about Sara. Is she all right?"

"She will be." Grissom said

She nodded as she looked at him.

"I should get to work." He said

"Yeah me to." She said, backing up to leave.

He sat down rubbing his head seeing her come back in.

"Grissom, there's something we need to talk about."

He looked at her as she looked down then looked at him.

I woke moving my head seeing Grissom's blurry face looking at me. I smiled faintly as he came closer kissing me on the lips. He moved back touching my cheek.

"You okay?" He asked

"I feel good." I said

"I can take you home today." He said

I look troubled as he moved back more looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go home."

"Why not?"

"The drugs will be gone."

He smiled touching my hair.

"They will prescribe some drugs."

"Oh." I said

He drove me home that afternoon helping me take my clothes off so I could change in to some pajamas then he gave me some pills. I laid down as he went to get some food. When he came back with a tray his cell phone went off. He groaned setting the tray down over my lap then he grabbed his phone answering.

"Grissom."

I watched him sit down on the bed looking at me then he looked down.

"No, I am taking the evening off." He said

I sighed watching him listen.

"No, I don't think I can. We discussed it at the meeting."

He hung the phone up looking at me.

"I hope you're hungry." He said

"I am a little." I said, picking up a half of a grilled cheese sandwich.

The doorbell went off and Grissom got up walking out to answer the door. He opened it seeing Brass dressed for work.

"Hey, Gil."

"Come in." He said

"Thanks." Brass said, walking in. Grissom shut the door looking at him.

"Drink?"

"No, I am actually just going to work, but I wanted to stop by and talk to you about Sophia."

"What about her?"

"She….tried to commit suicide this morning."

Grissom looked at him stunned.

"How?"

"Pills. I got there watching her being wheeled to the ambulance. Her stomach was pumped and she kept saying he doesn't love me."

Grissom looked down closing his eyes.

"She came by my office last night telling me she needed to talk to me. I assumed it was about a case, but she instead told me that she loved me. I of course told her that I did not feel the same way and she stormed out."

"That's all?"

"Yes, I should have followed her and talked to her."

"You could not know this would happen." Brass said

"If there is anything I can do then let me know." Grissom said

"I will."

Grissom came back in seeing that I had finished my food. He took the tray coming back sitting down taking my hand.

"Sara, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"This morning Sophia tried to kill herself."

I looked at him calmly.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you." I said "Why did she do it?"

He looked down touching my hand.

"She did it because I told her I didn't love her."

I stared at him as he looked at me.

"What are you going to do?"

"I should go see her and talk to her. I want you to rest and I will be back later."

"Okay." I said

He leaned over kissing me then walked out. I looked at the empty room before closing my eyes.

Sophia was laying in the hospital bed pale. She appeared to be sleeping when Grissom walked in. He slowly walked over looking at her. Sophia moved her head swallowing opening her eyes she jumped seeing him.

"Hey." He said

"Why are you here?" She said, less than enthusiastic.

"I came because I care about you." He said

"Brass told you what happened."

"Yes." He said

She sighed laying her head back into the pillow.

"Sophia, I am sorry about everything."

She looked at him.

"What can I do?" He asked

"You can leave me alone."

"I don't think I can." He said, searching her eyes.

"The first time I saw you…..I loved you."

"You have to find someone else."

"It's not that simple. You can't just forget that you love someone."

"Like Sara?" He asked

"I just….wanted to hear those words come from you." She said

"I can't say that." He said

She let a tear go down her cheek.

"So that's it? You and I will never be together?"

"No." He said

She sniffed looking to the side.

"I want to be your friend." He said

"No, I am not ready to be that yet."

"Okay." He said, walking to the door. He walked out leaving her alone with a broken heart. He rubbed his head walking to our front door. He went in going to the bedroom seeing I was sleeping. He went to the couch feeling a migraine starting. Closing his eyes he tried to not think of anything. I woke an hour later getting up winching as I walked out seeing Grissom sleeping on the couch. I realized he was having a migraine from the way he laid on his back with his arm over his eyes. He snored gently as I walked over to wake him.

"Gris?" I said, touching his leg.

He moved seeing me.

"Hey." He said

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked

He looked at his watch then he got up.

"I'll go now."

I nodded smiling at his disheveled appearance. He went out without another word leaving me to fend for myself. He came back hours later seeing me sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked

"I am not tired. In fact I think I can work." I said

He smiled sitting down beside me.

"Sara, you need to heal."

"Grissom, I am fine. I can work."

"No."

I moved sitting on his lap. He sighed looking at me.

"Please let me work."

"You just came home from the hospital."

"I will be good." I said "Please."

"No."

"Come on."

He smiled again watching me beg. I stared at him waiting.

"Honey, I want you to stay here and rest."

"I have been resting."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"If you come back I am putting you on lab work only and it will be light duty."

"Paperwork?" I said

"You got it."

I groaned rolling my eyes as he watched me.

"Fine." I said, getting off him.

The next shift I sat beside him in his office doing paperwork. It was very boring, but at least I was able to be with him. He handed me paper and I stamped it. He stretched in his chair then he looked at me.

"Hungry?" He asked

"No."

"Take out?"

"I don't care." I said

He nodded getting back to work. I sighed sitting back in the chair looking at him. I reached over touching his hair.

"What are you doing dear?" He asked

"Your hair is sticking up."

He nodded as I continued to try to fix a stubborn curl. He moved his head as I moved my hand to his ear.

"You're distracting me." He said

I smiled still moving my hand around his ear. He smiled feeling my fingers move along his skin.

"Honey, stop." He said

"I am not doing anything." I said

He sighed looking at me. He reached over pulling my chair closer then he leaned over kissing me. I put my one arm around his neck. Catherine came in smiling as she walked over.

"Ah…..should I come back later?" She asked

Grissom let me go looking at her.

"What do you need?" He asked, fidgeting. I sat back embarrassed.

"Greg wanted me to give this to you." She said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Thank's."

She nodded then she turned walking away. I kicked his chair making him look at me.

"You're a good kisser." I said

"Sara, back to work." He said

I chuckled moving back waiting for him to give me another paper.

My shoulder healed and Sophia returned to work. She and I were thrown together on a case and it was torture for both of us. She walked with me through the house in silence as I tried to ignore the tense feeling surrounding us. She opened the basement door as I went down shining my light in the darkness. She walked behind me hearing the door shut behind her. I turned as she went back up trying to get the door open.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She tried again.

"It won't open!"

"Why didn't you just hold it open?" I asked

"I didn't know it would lock!"

I climbed up pushing her back trying, but it would not budge.

"Great, we are locked in!" I said

She got her phone out as I pounded on the door.

"Sara, stop!" She said

I pounded again feeling her hand grab my arm stopping me.

"What?!" I said, looking at her.

"Hold it!" She said, with the phone to her ear. "Hi this is Sophia, I am locked inside the basement and need out."

I watched her hang up looking at me.

"They're coming."

I sighed waiting. She looked down at the basement room hearing a noise.

"Did you hear that?" She asked

"Yes." I said

She got her gun out going down slowly. As we started down the door came open and a policemen looked at us. Sophia motioned him to stay there. She went down carefully as I followed holding a light and my gun. She looked to the left then the right.

"You go to the left." She whispered

I nodded coming down feeling my heart racing. We separated as she went to the right. I looked around seeing a small workshop with tools hanging from hooks against the wall. I went around table stopping as I heard another sound.

Rounding the corner I shined my light seeing nothing. I turned seeing a man standing by the corner.

I shined my light on him seeing he had blood all over him. In his hand he held a bloodied knife.

"You look like her." He said

"Drop the knife!" I ordered, holding my gun up.

"Why do you look like her?" He asked, walking closer.

"Drop the weapon!" I said, backing up.

He stopped looking down lifting the knife. I looked over seeing Sophia walking slowly over pointing her gun at him. He looked at me as he held his knife up.

"She…was so beautiful." He said, his voice cracking. "Why do you look like her?!"

He raised the knife up as to attack me. Sophia put her gun to his head.

"Drop the weapon!" She ordered

He looked at me crying then I saw in his eyes what he planned to do. I shook my head as he started to come at me fast and hard. Sophia's gun went off hitting him in the back. I gasped as he stared at me falling to his knees before going down to the ground. I looked down at him then at Sophia.

The cop came down with his gun drawn, but Sophia waved him back.

"Get someone to come and take him away!" She said, kneeling down taking his pulse. "Sara, are you okay?"

I didn't answer as I stared at the man. She stood shining her light at me.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at her.

"Yeah….I…I'm fine." I said

I went back to the lab walking to the break room, but I stopped walking back to Grissom's office. He was just about to leave when I came in.

"How was the scene?" He asked

I didn't answer as he looked at me.

"Sara?"

I walked over putting my arms around him burying my face in his shoulder. He put his arms around me concerned.

"You're trembling."

"Just hold me." I said

He rubbed my back wondering why I was acting strange. I moved back looking at him. He dropped his hands to my arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head. "Thank you."

"Sara, what…?"

I backed away then walked out leaving him confused.

At the end of shift he waited for me at the car. I came out walking over getting in. He got in looking at me get my seat belt on then look at him.

"Are we going home?" I asked

"Not until I know what is troubling you." He said

"Nothing is troubling me."

"Then explain to me why you were upset earlier."

"I'm fine and very hungry."

He stared at me a moment then started the car. We went to a diner and sat down ordering. Grissom reached over the table taking my hand. I smiled faintly as he rubbed my fingers.

"Sara, you hide things from me. I just wish you would trust me."

"I do trust you." I said

"Then tell me what is wrong."

I sighed looking down.

"Something happened at the scene and it affected me that's all."

"What happened?"

I looked at him.

"It's over and I don't want to think about it again." I said

He watched me a moment before nodding. His hand left mine as the waitress brought us our drinks. I watched him sip some coffee from a white mug. He set it down watching me move out of my seat over to sit next to him in the booth. I put my head on his shoulder touching his hand on the table.

"I think we will sleep well when we get home." He said

"I don't think I can sleep."

He nodded looking outside the window.

"Sophia and I got locked in the basement." I said, as he turned looking at me. "We heard a noise down stairs and went to see what it was. I went to the left and didn't see anything at first. I turned seeing a man with blood all over him holding a knife. He didn't listen to my order to drop his weapon. He kept saying why I had to look like her. Sophia came from behind and ordered him to drop the knife. He came at me and she shot him. I watched him die. He stared at me as he fell and it just….affected me."

He searched my face as I laid my chin on his shoulder looking at him.

"I don't know why I feel so troubled about this guy."

"It's hard when these things happen. The same thing happened to me a few years ago and I was troubled for a few days."

"I looked deep into his eyes seeing nothing. He did not care of he lived or died."

He put his arm around me kissing my head.

"Sara, when a person is faced with great loss they don't see the future as anything, but a great black hole."

"I felt like that when you and I split up."

"Me to." He said

I sighed looking outside seeing people walking past to come in. Grissom looked out as well holding my hand firmly in his.

He slept beside me in bed as I laid on my side watching him three hours later. I had given up on sleep as nightmares took hold. Instead I entertained myself with watching him. He breathed gently looking very peaceful. I quickly closed my eyes when he moved to his back stilling again. I opened my eyes again looking at him.

Quietly I moved over to him putting my head on his chest while my arm laid across his stomach. His heart beat was relaxing to me.

"Nightmares?" He asked

I lifted my head looking at his face.

"How did you know that I was awake?"

He opened his eyes looking at me.

"You have been staring at me for at least an hour."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I felt like I was being watched."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He said

He closed his eyes again as I laid my head on his chest.

"Will you still love me when I am old?" I asked

"I will always love you." He said

"Go back to sleep." I said

"What about you?" He asked, kissing my head.

"I might get up and watch TV."

I slowly moved off the bed.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said, leaving to sit on the couch in the living room.

I sat up from the couch breathing in and out fast after another nightmare hit me. The TV was on to the news and it was daylight outside. I got up walking into the bedroom not seeing Grissom anywhere.

"Grissom?" I called "Grissom, where are you?!"

The bathroom door opened and he came out dressed for work. I breathed out relieved as he walked over looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I thought you left me."

"I am about to make coffee do you want some?"

"Yes."

He nodded walking out to the living room. I dressed walking out where he had some food made for me to eat and coffee. We drove to work. Grissom started to get out, but I grabbed his arm. He sat back next to me looking at me with concern.

I leaned over kissing him. He kissed me putting his hand on my neck. We moved back looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you." He said

"I love you."

He smiled letting me go to get out. I got out walking with him inside the building. I sat in the break room thinking when Sophia and Nick wondered in.

"So I'll call you later." He said

"That would be great." She said, pouring a cup of coffee. I looked over seeing him kiss her cheek before waving at me leaving. She watched him go as she walked over to me.

"Hey." She said

"Hey." I said "So you seem to be making friends with Nick."

"Yeah, I like him." She said

"Good." I said, standing.

"You mean good because I am not after Grissom."

"Yes." I said

She smiled shaking her head leaving.

Grissom came into the locker room seeing me about to walk out. He pulled me up against him kissing my neck and other areas. I closed my eyes letting him.

"I have a meeting to go to so I want you to go home and go to sleep." He said

"What kind of meeting?" I asked

"Ecklie and Catherine." He said

"Oh."

He kissed my head then he leaned his head against mine.

"You could take more of those pills." He said

"I hate them." I said

He raised his head looking at me.

"Whatever helps." He said

I put my head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes laying his head against mine.

"I should go and get ready." He said

I lifted my head looking at him. He let me go walking out as I smiled wishing we could have more time together. I drove out onto the street thinking about doing something special when he gets home. The light turned to green and I drove through only to be hit by another vehicle speeding through a red light. When the other car hit my passenger side the car spun across the street hitting a light pole. I laid against the steering wheel as people got out of their cars to see if anyone was all right.

Sophia ran down the hallway knocking on Ecklie's door. When the door opened she looked at Grissom and Catherine sitting in chairs.

"Grissom, Sara is hurt!"

He stood looking at her startled.

I was laying on a stretcher coming into the hospital. Slowly I opened my eyes seeing lights overhead going by. Faces came into my view walking quickly along with the stretcher.

"Can you hear me?" The one said "Can you tell me your name?"

I closed my eyes again fading out.

Grissom ran into the hospital twenty minutes later with Catherine. He paced as Catherine sat in a chair in the waiting room. The doctor came out seeing him.

"Mr. Grissom?" He said

Grissom walked over with Catherine looking very worried.

"Doctor Johnson, is Sara okay?" Grissom asked

"She will be fine." He said

Grissom took a breath as Catherine touched his back.

"Actually the seat belt saved her life. She has a concussion and a few bumps and bruises, but other than that she is fine. I think someone was looking out for her."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, she can go home in an hour."

Grissom nodded hugging Catherine before leaving. I watched the door open as Grissom came in walking over to me hugging me.

"Oh Sara, thank goodness your all right." He said

"I have nine lives remember?"

"More like twenty." He said, looking at me. "You okay?"

"Fine, except for a headache." I said

He kissed my head then my mouth. He hugged me again making me aware of how scared he was.

"Brass told me that the car is a mess." He said

"I was there. I can tell you it is."

He smiled taking my hand kissing it.

"Grissom, you're shaking."

He looked at his hand's seeing they were shaking.

"I'm fine." I said

"I know, but I was scared that I had lost you."

I pulled him onto the bed. He moved up next to me holding me close.

"I had something special planned for when you go home." I said

"Really?"

"Yes, I was going to wow you."

He smiled kissing my head.

"Well you can wow me later."

"I suppose."

I said looking down at our hands together. I laid my head back onto his chest.

"I'm tired." I said

"Then go to sleep."

"You won't leave?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"No, I am not done holding you."

He looked down at me seeing I was sleeping already. He laid his head against mine closing his eyes.


End file.
